Ready to Rumble
Ready to Rumble is the first cartoon of the first episode of ''The F Gang: The Series''. It was paired with the episode ''Fairy-Napped''. Plot Summary Doofenshmirtz and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hold a wrestling tournament and challenges the F Gang to fight in it. Can they do it with help from Evander Holyfield? Script DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC. BUILDING Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! Zim: Hello doctor. Whatcha doin'? Doofenshmirtz: To be honest, going over my pointless life! Zim: What is so pointless about you're life? Doofenshmirtz: I had a rotten childhood back in Gimmelstump, my first nemesis was a platypus, and now I'm the leader of a villain team, but still we can get beaten by a bunch of little kids and they're talking dog! What's not pointless about that? Gir comes up to Doofenshmirtz. Gir: I know what'll make you feel better. (Holds up a taco) Tacos! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, what the heck. (Takes the taco) I just for once want to perform one evil scheme without it being foiled somehow. Mail goes through the mail slot. Vicky: I got it. (Goes through the letters) Restraining order for me, bills, bills, bills, WWWFXI advertisment, another restraining order for me... Doofenshmirtz: Wait wait wait, let me see that WW thing. Vicky hands Doofenshmirtz the advertisment. Doofenshmirtz notices the words "Watch dudes get pummeled by other dudes, possibly getting killed in the process". Doofenshmirtz: Members of the League of Villainous Evil-Doers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness, I know what we're going to do today. Gir: YIPEE! DANVILLE PARK Phineas: Okay, members of the F Gang, this is it. We are going to complete something never completed before. Playing tennis... The camera zooms out to reveal Buford and Johnny on one side of the court and Isabella and Candace on the other side, both with catapults. Phineas: With catapults. Buford: You girls are goin' down! Isabella: In you're dreams, Buford! Dib: Match... well, since it's just starting now, love-love. Phineas tosses the ball into Johnny's catapult. Johnny launches the catapult, but the ball flies over the girls and out of the court. Dib: Love-15. Phineas: Ferb, I think we may have used too strong of a spring in Johnny's catapult. Dukey: I'll get it! I'll get it! (Runs off) Johnny: What can I say? He loves fetch. Dukey is still running and chasing the ball. The ball lands beneath a tree. Dukey picks it up in his mouth and goes to carry it off until he hears something. Doofenshmirtz: Yes, you'll do. Dukey looks and sees Doofenshmirtz auditioning wrestlers while construction work on a stadium is behind him. Brain Freezer: Yo, doctor D! Brain Freezer flies down to Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Can't you see I'm busy hiring professional wrestlers? Brain Freezer: Where do you want the smoothie bar? Doofenshmirtz: I don't know, put it next to the nacho bar or something. Dukey runs back. Baljeet: So, are you sure there is not also a Fireside Boys as well? Isabella: I would know about it if there was. Dukey returns in panic and tries to speak, but the tennis ball is in his mouth. Timmy: What is it? Dukey tries to talk again. Candace: Still not following. Dukey tries to talk again. Cosmo: I can't hear you. Gah! I'm going deaf! Dib: Or maybe he's still got the tennis ball in his mouth. (Takes the ball out of Dukey's mouth) Dukey: Doof... wrestle... stadium... smoothies... bad! The gang looks at Ferb. Ferb: Doofenshmirtz is hiring wrestlers and building a stadium and there's going to be a smoothie stand and it will be bad. Baljeet: I still do not understand. Buford: That's because you don't know how to wrestle. Baljeet: Could you teach me? Buford: Thought you'd never ask. (Takes Baljeet off-screen) Phineas: Why would Doofenshmirtz hire wrestlers? Timmy: We gotta get over there! Wanda: What's the magic word? Timmy: I wish. Cosmo and Wanda go to use they're magic. Isabella: Wait, where's Buford and Baljeet? Buford and Baljeet return, Baljeet is in a cast, has a black eye, and a few missing teeth. Baljeet: Wrestling is not fun. The fairies poof them away. Worker: The stadium's set up, Hienz. And it ain't gonna be cheap. Doofenshmirtz: Do you accept checks? The gang poofs behind Doofenshmirtz. Phineas: Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz yelps and leaps into Vanessa's arms. Doofenshmirtz: Sheesh, I hate it when you do that! Ferb: (Suave) Hello, Vanessa. Vanessa: Still not happening. Dib: What are you doing with those wrestlers? Doofenshmirtz: It's all a part of my plan to finally defeat you and the F Gang, Phineas Flynn. Dib: But I was the one who... Doofenshmirtz: I present to you... THE W.D.E.I.W.F.N.O.! The gang looks confused. Doofenshmirtz: World Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Wrestling Federations Number One. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabbela, Buford, Baljeet, Johnny, Dukey, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Dib: Oooohhhhhh... Vicky: Thought you said that acronym was obvious. Zim: Even the great ZIM can make a mistake. Gir: It's true! Zim: Silence, Gir! Doofenshmirtz: And guess what? The F Gang is invited to fight... or should I say become pummeled, pulp, polverised, and... uh, I can't think of any more P words. Evander: Hold up just a second. Johnny: (Gasps) Is that... Evander Holyfield, the greatest wrestler trainer of his time? Evander: That's me. Phineas: Hey, Evander. Long time no see. Brain Freezer: You know him? Doofenshmirtz: Really? You're friends with a wrestler. Unfair! Brain Freezer: Can I have you're autograph? It's for my brother. His name is Brain Freezer. Evander: Sorry, I'm on the F Gang's side. Buford: Ha ha! We rule, you drool! Evander: Hey, aren't you that bully who threatened Phineas before? Buford: (Pause) No. No I'm not. Must be a different bully you're thinking of. Evander: Okay... so lemme tell you something, doctor D. I'm gonna train this gang to be lean mean fighting machines. Vanessa: Okay, we give up. Doofenshmirtz: No, no, we don't give up! I'll have my wrestlers trained by my most skillfull man! The villains look at Zim. Zim: I'M the most skillfull man? I am honored. Dib: Zim doesn't even know anything about wrestling. Zim: Shut you're noise tube, Dib! I've seen it on the box of moving images. Evander: It's a deal then. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, it's on! We're gonna train our guys to be tough as... uh... something really tough. Nails or something. SONG: Ready to Rumble I know what we're gonna do today. We're gonna TRAIN HARDER So we're ready to rumble TRAIN HARDER The opponents to pummel TRAIN HARDER It's the eye of the tiger TRAIN HARDER HARDER HARDER When that other guy Tries to tell ya how it's done, Don't pay attention to that son of a gun. If you wanna be ready to rumble, You gotta TRAIN HARDER HARDER HARDER. You gotta TRAIN HARDER HARDER HARDER. STADIUM Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls aged thirteen or older, get ready for what we've all been waiting for, the W.D.E.I.W.F.N.O.! Everyone in audience: Huh? Announcer: The World Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Wrestling Federation Number One. Everyone in audience: Ooohhhhh... Announcer: May I present the home team, Team League of Villainous Evil Doers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments In Naughtiness, or Team L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for short... Doofenshmirtz: Oh, stuff a sock in it! Announcer: Trained by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s very own invader Zim! And the visitor team, Team F, trained by Evander Holyfield! The audience goes wild. Vicky: Well nobody's gonna root for a team named lovemuffin. Announcer: Here's our first fight, a tag team match. In the visitor side, Johnny Test and Dukey! Evander: You can do this, guys. Johnny: I know, but Dukey doesn't! Johnny is trying to drag Dukey onto the arena. Dukey: I don't wanna wrestle! Wrestling hurt Dukey! Evander: Did Johnny's dog just talk? Candace: Would you believe that? Johnny eventually gets Dukey into the ring. Johnny: Come on, Duke. It's the first match. How bad can it be? Announcer: And they're opponents, the Terrible Tyrannosaurus Twins, Terry and Trouble! Terry and Trouble smash through the doorway and roar, then smash onto the arena, revealing they're enormous size. Dukey: Hey, here's a good idea, let's forfiet before the bell... The bell dings. Dukey: Dang. Terry and Trouble run towards Johnny and Dukey, who run off with the two gigantic wrestlers trying to smash them. Phineas: Come on guys! A smash is heard. Phineas: You can do it! Another smash is heard. Phineas: Just believe in yourself! Johnny and Dukey scream, then another smash is heard. Phineas: Wow, they're getting creamed. Ferb picks up a telephone and dials it. Back with the fight, Terry and Troublesome are now holding Dukey and squeezing tighter. Johnny: I never thought it'd end like this! Dukey: I at least wanted it to be at the pet cemetary! Old Lady: Terry! Trouble! The Tyrannosaurus Twins look to see the old lady. Old Lady: Have you been wrestling again? Terry, Trouble: But mommy... Old Lady: Don't you "but mommy" me, young men! You come with me right now! The old lady grabs Terry and Trouble's ear lobes and pulls them off. Announcer: Okay, I guess that means the Tyrannosaurus Twins are disqualified. Which means Johnny and Dukey are the winners! Doofenshmirtz: WHAT? That's not fair! Vicky: It wasn't made to be fair. Doofenshmirtz: Oh yeah, that's right. Gir: (Laughs) They gots beated by they're momma! (Continues laughing) Phineas: Nice going, Ferb. Announcer: And now, for our next match, from the visitor team, Ferb Fletcher! Ferb walks onto the ring. Phineas: Yeah! Get 'em, Ferb! Doofenshmirtz: Great, now it's that silent British one. Who should I send out to beat him? Doofenshmirtz looks at Vanessa. Vanessa: What? Announcer: And from the home team, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! Vanessa walks out onto the ring in a skin-tight uniform. Ferb can help but become mesmorized with his pupils becoming big, red hearts and his tongue hanging out. The bell dings, and Vanessa then lays three hard kicks and throws Ferb around. Candace: Ferb, what're you doing? Vanessa finally punches Ferb, then kicks him back into the home team's side. Announcer: And Ferb is out. Vanessa wins! The crowd cheers. Vicky: You coulda sent me out there if you wanted him to be attracted to his opponent. Brain Freezer: But the opponent wasn't a cow! (Laughs) Vicky: WHAT DID YOU SAY? Brain Freezer: Uh... nothing... (chuckles nervously) Phineas: Ferb, what happened out there? Ferb: I... was weak. The montage plays while a rock instrumental version of the Quirky Worky song plays. Isabella, Buford, Candace, and Dib win they're fights, while Timmy, Baljeet, Cosmo, and Wanda lose they're fights. The montage ends and Phineas is seen in the ring. Ferb is fanning him. Evander: Just remember everything I thought you, Phineas. Phineas: Okay. (Sips water) Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, our final fight. In the visitor team, we have Phineas Flynn. Doofenshmirtz: Okay, send out the next wrestler. Zim: Um... we don't have any more wrestlers, doctor. Doofenshmirtz: What? Fine, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Announcer: From the home team... Doofenshmirtz: (In a giant robot torso) Me! Hienz Doofenshmirtz, along with the invention I made in case of this, the Kick-You're-Butt-Inator! Phineas: It's very descriptive. The bell dings. Phineas leaps out of the way from a punch from the robot. The robot continues throwing punching. Phineas tries to dodge, but eventually gets knocked back. Phineas gets up and leaps towards the robot, but it knocks him back again. Evander: (Sad) Another one bites the dust. Isabella: Phineas! Doofenshmirtz laughs as he approaches Phineas. Phineas then gets an idea and stretched back on the arena fence. Doofenshmirtz: Uh, what are you doing? Phineas: This! Phineas shoots across the arena and ricochets off the arena fence, shooting across and ricocheting multiple times. Doofenshmirtz loses focus since Phineas is going so fast. Phineas eventually rams into the robot, causing it to fall over and fall apart. Announcer: And the winner is Phineas! The F Gang lifts up Phineas and cheer for him as they carry him out. Doofenshmirtz: No! I was supposed to crush you! Curse you Phineas Flynn and the F Gang! Wrestler 1: Yo, we want our money back. Doofenshmirtz: Em... do you accept checks? The wrestlers growl, then leap onto Doofenshmirtz one-by-one. Doofenshmirtz: (Muffled) REALLY curse you, Phineas Flynn and the F Gang! THE END. Category:Episode of F Gang: The Series Category:Fanon Works